The present invention relates to a pendant formed by a swingingly hung ornamental piece mounted with jewels such as diamonds and the like. Pendants vary in types and shapes. A pendant consisting of a necklace to be worn round the neck and an ornamental piece mounted with jewels such as diamonds and the like is generally formed having a necklace passed through a ring and the like which is linked to an ornamental piece hung therefrom or having a necklace brazed to both right and left side of an ornamental piece.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, for example, a pendant 1 includes an ornamental piece 2 hung at the center of a necklace. A holder 4 formed of a metallic frame directly covers a girdle (not shown in the drawings) at a rim of a jewel 2a such as a diamond. The holder 4 is hung from a chain 5 of a necklace passed through a ring 3 formed on top of the holder 4.
However, a bottom portion of the ornamental piece 2 directly fits to the skin around lower part of the neck and the ornamental piece 2 itself hardly swings in synchronization with motions of a wearer while the pendant 1 is worn. Therefore, as light incident on the jewel 2a mounted in the ornamental piece 2 is defined in a certain direction, flashes emitted from the jewel 2a reflecting the light incident from various directions may not be exerted and brilliance of the jewel 2a can not be provided sufficiently. Accordingly, that the pendant becomes a less attractive product as an accessory.
On the other hand, FIG. 3 illustrates a pendant 10 in which a stable portion 15 is provided on a reverse side surface of a holder 13 having a chain-linking portion 12 on top, a protuberant hanging portion 17 with a hanging hole 18 formed at a tip thereof is formed in a generally central portion in a front surface of the holder 13, and an ornamental piece 20 is swingingly hung from the hanging hole 18.
In the pendant 10, the ornamental piece 20 hung from the holder 13 swings freely reserving a space at the back and allows the jewel 2a to reflect the light incident from various directions and to sparkle beautifully. However, that the holder 13 must be formed large enough to stabilize the pendant 10 and the hanging portion 17 must protrude by a large amount to reserve the space causes problems of providing poor usability and design as an accessory.